1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing material holding container for holding a printing material inside.
2. Related Art
A printer, which is an example of a printing device, performs printing by discharging ink from a printing head onto a recording subject (e.g. printing paper). As technology for supplying ink to the printing head, technology that uses an ink holding container which holds the ink inside (also simply called a “printing material holding container”) is known. Here, if the printing head is operated in a state when ink is not supplied to the printing head from the printing material holding container, there are cases when problems occur such as this resulting in so-called empty shots and the printing head being damaged. Thus, technology is known for which detection means for detecting a state when the ink inside the printing material holding container has run out, or a state when the remaining ink is low, is mounted in the printing material holding container or the printer (e.g. Patent Documents 1 and 2). The state when the ink has run out or the state when the remaining ink is low is called “ink end.”
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-270750 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-136807 are examples of the related art.